Scapegoat
by Fading Flourite
Summary: So what is there left for me to do? I carry your burdens and lift them off your weary shoulders. I wipe away the angry tears and sweat that excretes from your troubled body. I absorb your anger and bleed for you. I become your scapegoat.
1. Scapegoat

**disclaimer: i sadly do not own bleach.. if i did.. it would revolve around ulquiorra and yaoi in general!! XD **

**A/N: i wanted to write something that explained why ulquiorra just stands there while grimmkitty yells at him.. he doesn't seem to do much.. does he? XD**

* * *

**Scapegoat**

For as long as I can remember I have watched you suffer. Burn in your own personal hell.

I have seen you destroy yourself as you become more and more engrossed within the toxic clutches of drugs.

You're spiraling downwards in a self destructive void and it is becoming harder and harder to save yourself.

* * *

So what can I do for you?

* * *

I've known you for so long and I've seen what makes you tick.

I am probably your closest friend and yet. I am the least able to save you from yourself.

You hold in so much anger and pain. Your suffering brings you further down into your hellish spiraling.

* * *

So what is there left for me to do?

* * *

I carry your burdens and lift them off your weary shoulders.

I wipe away the angry tears and sweat that excretes from your troubled body.

I absorb your anger and bleed for you.

* * *

I become your scapegoat.

* * *

What is a little pain compared to the suffering you endure?

So I'll take the hit for you.

I'll stand there and let you release your anger and pain onto me.

As long as it relieves you of your agony.

Then I am all right.

* * *

A/N: hello!! well this is going to be a bit more different from my other GrimmxUlqui fics cuz it will be longer.. duh... and it's in first p.o.v

woot ulquiorra!!

leave me reviews and tell me what you think!! ^--^

-_-".. anonymous reviews are accepted as well... that means that those who do not have an account on can post a review too...

i need reviews like i need the air to breath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and yaoi...


	2. Silent words and Vanishing smiles

**Disclaimer: blah..blahblahblahblah... :(**

**a/n: yeah.. ha ha.... woot! second chapter!!...... i guess**

* * *

**Silent words and Vanishing smiles**

I can remember the day everything began, as clear as a bell.

Your sickly father had just passed away.

I can never recall you being close to him, but he was still family.

Things were hard, but you managed to get through them.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if I make things worse by showing up on your doorstep, broken as I was.

* * *

And yet, you took me in.

Things only became more and more difficult as the weeks went by.

Eventually your mother remarried to a man who didn't like you.

He was cold and cruel to you.

He stared at you with frigid eyes as though he was hoping with all his might that you would burst into flames.

If looks could kill, you would have been beheaded the moment he first laid eyes on you.

And yet you blew him off.

You shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

As much as I would have liked to say something to console you, I didn't.

I figured this was something you had to resolve on your own.

* * *

But perhaps I should have said something.

* * *

As the years went by, you and your mother became closer and closer.

She was all you had after all.

I recall, it was then when you began cutting classes just to spend more time with her.

She didn't mind at that point.

* * *

She knew her time was drawing to a close.

* * *

It pleased me to see you so jovial.

For someone with such a scruffy appearance it would have been hard to believe that you possessed such a radiant smile.

As I watched you smile, I smiled as well, but it was only a matter of time before chaos would ensue.

Who could've guessed your mother was ill.

We never knew for she always smiled each second she spent with you.

And I remember, as you watcher her life slipping away, like tiny grains of sand between your fingers, the smile I adored so much had vanished and was replaced by an angry scowl that you would wear across your face for years to come.

I watched as her hand became limp between yours.

As her eyes closed softly.

And as I watched her smile fade away I saw yours vanish and along with yours, my own disappeared.

* * *

Perhaps I should have said something.

* * *

**A/N: i think this chapter pretty much came out better than the first.. so yea.. leave a review XD**

-_-".. anonymous reviews are accepted as well... that means that those who do not have an account on can post a review too...

i need reviews like i need the air to breath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and yaoi...


	3. Fury

**A/N: woot! next chapter.. i guess it's been recieved pretty well for being recently uploaded but i do strive for so much more.. i feel as though i should just stop writing this crap cuz i think it's too angsty.. maybe people don't like that.. oh well**

**Disclaimers:.. well... if i stated these disclaimers.. ****i would go into a state of depression.. haha i'm just not as good as ****ti****te kubo..**

**he is like god.. ^--^**

* * *

**Fury**

I watched as your agony tore at your heart.

You couldn't fool me with that façade of yours.

I could see it.

There, reflected in the icy blue irises of your eyes was misery in its purest form.

You hid your pain behind a scowling mask.

You thought no one could see through it, but I did.

Sometimes I would watch you sleep.

* * *

You twisted.

You turned.

You mumbled incoherent words.

You pleaded.

You cried.

Then once you would wake up you would don a mask in which the only emotion emitted through it was an unfathomable rage.

* * *

Silence, broken daily by meaningless arguments you and your stepfather had.

And as your mother rested her soul in the magnificent heavens above your stepfather decided that it was okay to treat you as he pleased.

* * *

He yelled.

He shouted.

He thundered and bellowed.

And each time you met him with a louder shout while mixing in dozens of profanities.

* * *

I watched you both silently, carefully as things only escalated to the point where you both looked as though you would tear each other limb from limb.

I walked down from the top of the stairs slowly and softly.

I stood in between the both of you and turned to face your stepfather.

"These disputes need not be settled in violence. We can..!" communicating with others has never been a talent of mine and it was proven that day as your father interrupted me with a fist in my face.

Bare knuckles colliding into the side of my head.

* * *

The first punch had been administered.

* * *

Dizziness.

Confusion.

I lost all inhibitions and sense of up or down.

I felt like I was spiraling downwards in a plane set to crash and burn into the ground.

I fell into your strong arms and you held me there.

You continued your shouting and I could feel the rage consuming your body.

Your yelling rang in my ears.

I tried to raise a hand and stop you before you lost yourself in your fury.

I failed.

I lost consciousness fading into sweet darkness as my fingers brushed your jaw line and that was all you needed before you decided, enough was enough.

* * *

**A/N: i only just realized how corny something in the story sounded.. "i fell into your strong arms and you held me there".. that's some corny B.S... so enjoy and leave some reviews**


	4. Lonesome Abyss

**A/N: hello it's me again.. and yet i remain nameless.. woot!! so yeah.. chapter ****four..**

**and...... yeah... so you see there riekie.. i put a name there...haha woot!!... now we know who it is.. and i think it's weird if you didn't know who it was... cuz then it's like... well... how did you or rather... why did you start reading this??**

**Disclaimers:.. not only do i not own bleach.. i don't own a lot of other things... and it upsets me... i wish i could own tokio hotel... but i don't.. *sulk sulk***

* * *

**Lonesome Abyss**

"Ulquiorra"...

You mumbled my name and held your hand against my bruised cheek.

Slowly, I opened my eyes still within your strong embrace.

Your eyes were filled with pain as you immediately took all the blame.

Realizing we weren't at home, I glanced around, taking in these new and unfamiliar surroundings as an ancient woman walked in setting down a tea pot and some cups.

You explained to me that she had found you walking around while you carried my limp body in your arms.

She took us in and didn't ask anything of you in return except that you never leave her alone.

* * *

In that single request, her need for any kind of companionship was revealed.

She was a lonely woman and I could only bring myself to wonder how lonely she felt.

An emptiness and a need to fill it in.

A dark void and the fear of not having someone to pull you up when you fall into it.

Frightening.

* * *

A wise man once said,

"The only thing worse than death is loneliness."

* * *

But it was not only within this woman where I sensed such agonizingly painful loneliness.

I saw it in the ice blue eyes of your mother when your father passed on.

Dark and unseeing eyes as though all the light had been drained from them, just like when your mother's hand fell limp between yours.

For how long had this woman suffered in this lonesome abyss?

Her eyes were dim and almost pitch black.

Sad.

I nodded my head in approval to this single condition, or rather.

Her plea.

How could I deny someone so broken?

* * *

The days went by and it seemed as though the dark clouds that loomed over your being were beginning to let in a few rays of sunlight.

The woman was kind and generous and I took joy in watching you be so well mannered and kind hearted.

She couldn't do much because of her old age and there was something about her that troubled me whenever she glanced at us.

Though besides the nervous feeling in the back of my thoughts, I noticed that there was now a happier look about her.

A brighter glow.

I kept an eye on not only you but the old woman as well.

* * *

I asked her once, the first and last time I spoke to her,

"is there anything wrong ma'am?"

She only replied to my inquiry with a simple,

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me and take care of your darling friend."

She walked away and left to her own room.

I watched her slow steps.

She looked as though she was made of glass.

I watched you take a glass of water to her and you grinned at me.

It wasn't a smile like the ones you had plastered on your face when your mother was still here, but it was a smile nonetheless.

* * *

The next morning my worst fears were confirmed.

She had passed away in her sleep.

Though it wasn't her fault, or anyone else's for that matter, we were once again left in a lonely void of nothingness and I saw you.

Your smile broken once more and farther away from repairing itself than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: it just gets angstier and angstier doesn't it... DON'T HURT ME!!**

**please review!! ^--^ hmm... is angstier even a word??? o.o**


	5. Mute

**

* * *

**

a/n: jesus flipper christ!! it's been a hella long time since i last updated... things have been out of whack here in this shithole called life... sorry XD there was love, final exams, angst, mom, band, mom, the mall, mom, yeah.... i'm just a kid so don't skewer me!!!!!!

**disclaimer:...you know the drill........**

**so in this chapter...... you know what.... if you read it......... you'll find out what happens...... **_wow_**_....._ jk.... so enjoy.... i've been working hard**

**

* * *

**

**Mute**

Painful and agonizing silence filled the room.

Neither of us uttered a work in the last week that passed by.

Once again we are left within a bottomless pit of miserable loneliness with only each other for company.

Once or twice I'd see you smash your fist against the wall.

Your blue eyes would flare angrily.

You were upset.

Why?

Was it because you pitied yourself for feeling such an impact after the woman's death?

* * *

How sad.

She remains nameless even at this point.

* * *

The old woman has been dead and gone for almost a week already.

We remained in her house for she bequeathed it to us in her will.

It stated that we were the closest things to sons she ever had and therefore deserved her house whether we be strangers or not.

* * *

You crumpled up the piece of paper in your hands and banged the wall; once again I saw pain eat away at the remainder of whatever sanity you held onto.

I had tried to console you.

I did.

* * *

"Grimmjow…" whether you hadn't heard my small voice or you were too lost in your own despair, I never knew, nor will I ever know.

You remained facing the opposite direction from my voice.

I knew you didn't want to stay here.

I knew it hurt you.

* * *

In the woman's will she promised to continue paying for the house and its utility bills with the fortune she had saved up.

* * *

You still wanted to leave.

I knew you wanted to leave, but as you turned and met my eyes on the day we found her will you changed your mind.

Your scowling lessened but you clenched your fists and ground your teeth.

* * *

What did I do?

* * *

The house remained still.

We hardly ever got up to even feed ourselves any more.

I continued to watch you.

Your eyes were as bleak as ever.

Their icy blue shine was no longer there.

* * *

Silent as ever and it just didn't suit you.

* * *

The quiet nature of things was beginning to become stifling.

I felt as though I could have choked on how quiet things were.

I didn't do much though.

I was at a loss for words.

I wasn't sure of what to say, nor was I sure that you would hear me.

I watched you nervously as you stared into nothingness with blank eyes that almost looked pitch black.

Everything was silent and still. It was as though someone had picked up the TV's remote and hit the mute button.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

That's how it was.

I couldn't speak and when I did you didn't listen.

You didn't speak and you only stared.

The house was quiet.

Everything and everyone was mute.

Soon enough this muted silence was interrupted by the sound of a slammed door.

As you shut it hard behind yourself and left me to weep in this mournful muteness.

* * *

**still working hard... i promise... and guess what?? as a treat to all those who have been waiting a long ass time to continue reading.... i finished the whole story.. just be patient... the other chapter will be up within the hour... i promise!! leave reviews... and a cookie... i'm hungry ^-^**


	6. The Beginning of the End

**a/n: ....see... i am working hard...so... it's summer time and i have no plans whatsoever... the impending threat of swine flu and how people are putting too much emphasis on it... i mean the flu kills more people in a year than this so called pandemic has killed since it's discovery... stupid beaners... jk... i'm hispanic (part mexican)... haha...**

**now on to the story!!!**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

Perhaps it was the sadness that tore you apart or maybe I just refused to believe that you would willingly allow yourself to become ensnared within the clutches of such toxicities, especially not with the remainder of that woman's fortune.

I watched you come in the house with a wobble in your step and a foul stench on your lips.

Your eyes were livid and everything about you was so alive, but it was all a fabricated vividness.

This wasn't the way to deal with your pain and it seemed as though your agony only increased.

Every time you stepped in through that door you'd ignore me and head into a room to scream your head off and destroy everything in your sights.

* * *

You'd even gone as far as to mutilate yourself and that's where I draw the line.

* * *

As I watched you destroy yourself it tore me apart inside.

I just couldn't let you do this.

I hadn't been doing much for you and I wish that I had.

* * *

To repay you for all that you've done to take care of me, even in your broken state, I made a decision.

* * *

I now know that it was just as bad a decision as yours.

It was a choice that would change our lives drastically.

* * *

I stepped over broken pieces of wood, glass, plastic, and got your attention the only way I knew how.

I yelled.

For the first time I my life I raised my voice past it's normal, calm level and yelled at you.

You turned to face me with rage and hatred burning in your eyes.

Fear struck a chord in me as I backed up against a wall, but it was too late to go back on my decision.

You picked me up by the collar of my clothing and shook me hard.

You growled and yelled and when I didn't respond you shouted some more.

* * *

**"BE A MAN AND CONTINUE WHAT YOU STARTED!!"** your words were filled with venomous rage and yet I chose to remain silent.

Though I knew you were past your breaking point.

Surprisingly, you put me down and just as I sighed and began to calm my beating heart you slammed your fist against my cheek and knocked me onto the floor.

My eyes widened as I stared up at you.

* * *

You hit much harder than your father, that much I knew.

* * *

There were stars flickering in my blackened vision and just as it cleared you stood over me.

I couldn't move.

Perhaps I was a bit scared.

* * *

Who was I kidding?

* * *

I was utterly terrified as fear gripped at my entire being keeping me from moving away as tears ran down my cheeks and my whole body trembled.

You wrapped your hands around my neck and tightened your hold just like the toxic fingers of the drugs which dragged you down this spiteful path.

My breathing became harder and harder to maintain as your grip only became more vice like.

Finally, you released me just as suddenly as you had struck me.

* * *

It seemed as though you had returned to your senses as you looked down and called me an idiot just before you wobbled dangerously and crashed onto the floor.

I gasped and clutched at my chest as I stared at you wide eyed.

I knew that soon enough you would no longer be able to restrain yourself like you had today.

* * *

This was the beginning of the end, or much rather, my end.

* * *

**woot!! i deserve a cookie... i've been a good author... i guess... -_-"... yeah it's just gonna get sucky from here on out.. i would understand if you stopped reading right now... for those of you who do go on to read the rest... thank you**


	7. Repeat

**i just realized how awfully short this chapter is T-T i'm so terribly sorry... ummm... yeah... angst galore!!!!... this isn't going to end well... i'm too angsty when it comes to writing... so anyways.. i've been listening to music non stop i'm serious... i can't go on without any music it just kills me not having music around... so yeah... most of my angst and inspiration is attributed to the music i listen to.. and sadly... life events... i'm still a kid so there will be more angst inspiration to come in future stories... no doubt**

**haha!!**

* * *

**Repeat**

It was a cycle.

A never ending cycle which had no end to it as it would only come back and start all over again.

My only fear had nothing to do with myself.

I was much more scared for you.

It seemed as though every time a new day came up and around things only got worse.

You came back in the same state as always, but you held back less often.

This routine was becoming agonizing.

Each day as you'd slip into an unconsciousness brought upon by those malicious toxins I wondered if your shattered heart would ever heal.

* * *

Would you ever return and be the man I knew you to be?

* * *

And each day after I slipped into my own sweet reprieve I wondered if there would be a day in which I would never wake up again.

NO! This wasn't the time for selfish thinking.

I had a broken soul to keep from falling apart.

* * *

I doubted, or rather i knew, that I was going about this the wrong way.

Enough thinking!

* * *

You've come home.

I brace myself for I know what's to come after you slam that door.

I shut my eyes and hold my breath as I smell that foul odor coming towards me.

As always, it's my throat you attack first.

You pick me up and slam my frame against a wall.

* * *

I can feel blood trickling down my neck as I try to maneuver my sight around the white spots obstructing my vision.

Pain is the only feeling my body registers.

* * *

Do I have any regrets?

* * *

The only regret I have is that I had the chance to prevent all of this.

All I did was watch.

I could have done something before either of us ended up in this rut.

I learned to hold my breath for as long as it took for you to release me.

It wasn't that long at all since you would always come home completely wasted anyways.

I took deep, shaky breaths.

There's blood on the wall.

* * *

How much longer can this go on?

* * *

I crawled into a corner and leaned my head against the wall.

The only thing left for me to do is to wait until this never ending cycle makes its way to the beginning and repeat for another day.

* * *

**a/n: i'm an emo boy i take away your joy... blah blah blah... i forgot the rest... haha yeah so.. the next chapter is my favorite.. reason why???? well read it and find out... no it's not yaoi... XD**


	8. Broken

**a/n: so we're nearing the end and i would like to thank whoever has actually continued with this story and those who have added it to your alerts and favorites... your reviews are forever treasured and i had a beta request but i have no idea how beta readers work so... sorry... yeah... so in my continuous obsession with music... i was listening to alice nine _(thank you mrs. mikubrightside for the introduction to those asian beauties)_ and i fell in love with this one song in particular... which was just like 5 minutes ago lmao!! XD it's called _"Corona" _i recommend it... seriously...**

**so here's my favorite chapter... i'll explain why it's my favorite towards the end...**

* * *

**Broken**

There are broken bones and broken hearts.

Shattered souls and corrupted thoughts, broken doors and furthermore, broken walls.

* * *

As I count these wrecked items I wonder how much longer this was to continue.

My breathing is more of a shuddering gasp for air as I slide against yet another blood stained wall.

Once more you have fallen unconscious and left me as broken as the day before, if not, more so.

* * *

I know what I said, but a person can only take so much torture before their resolve is shattered.

You are nothing more but a shadow of the man I once knew.

* * *

As another cloudy morning comes around I can only bring myself to reminisce upon old times.

Back when you were happier.

* * *

I have learned that life is nothing more than a cruel joke and that the attachment so often forged between people can be surmised as nothing more than a rug waiting to be slipped out from under your feet as the God so many people worship laughs at your agony.

There is no need for emotions that will just leave you shattered in the end.

There is no God.

He's just another fallen angel lurking in the shadows as he waits to laugh at you.

* * *

But still, I will try and bring back the person whom I knew is still hidden deep within the shards of your broken soul.

* * *

Does that make sense?

No, not at all!

I am contradicting myself.

It's hypocrisy!

How can I believe that attachments mean nothing when I still cling to the person whom has disappeared long ago?

* * *

I wake up and you are no longer here.

You will return and this dastardly cycle will restart.

* * *

I can no longer think straight.

I learn to believe something, but then I realize that thinking in that way is contradicting and going against my original motives.

My thoughts are plagued with doubt.

I'm losing myself!

I can no longer comprehend the confusion in my thoughts.

It's all just an intense pressure pushing against the walls of my skull and causing me excruciating pain.

* * *

I close my eyes.

I have become nothing more but the broken exoskeleton of myself.

How could I have ever thought of fixing you when I can no longer stand to fix myself?

* * *

It surprises me to see how quickly and thoroughly you have managed to break me, but then again I was never whole to begin with.

* * *

**a/n: so i guess it's time to explain myself... this chapter is my favorite because i wrote it during a major case of writer's block... i didn't know what to write next and the only way i personally can overcome writer's block is by forcing myself to write.. surprisingly this load of gibberish went along quiet smoothly in connecting the events with the oncoming and prominent end... it's just a shitload of confusion running through a person's head.. i get it a lot.. i contradict myself all the time and it's stupid but... oh well... ^-^**


	9. Realization

**A/N:hello everyone.. the previous last chapter to this fic was a total fluke.. that was one of my one shots.. so if the story's endings didn't make any sense at all, i'm sorry for not correcting the problem soon enough..**

**Disclaimers:.. i don't own anything mentioned.. or.. apparently.. a brain -_-"**

**Realization**

I am a broken soul trying, unsuccessfully, to fix a broken soul.

As I lay here confusion eats away at my mind.

There was a reason for this decision, but I can no longer remember what it was.

I can only think of one thing.

It's that one thought that has been troubling my mind, it plagues my thoughts.

I'm here.

So, why can't you see me?

I'm trying to fix you, but you can't see that you aren't the only one who's become broken.

I've hidden such questions deep inside my mind for so long and now in my state of disarray they decide to haunt me.

Tired tears of sorrow and anguish fall from my lidded eyes.

I'm trying to fix you, but you can't see my pain.

Thankfully these selfish thoughts are shattered once the door has been slammed open.

* * *

There you stand looking crazier than ever, a wild look in your azure eyes.

But within the blazing rage there's a glimmer of pain and remorse.

You can never hide a thing from me.

I know everything there is to know about you.

In your angry mask regret and misery shines true and clear.

You walk towards me and knock down everything in your path.

There's an angry scowl on your face.

Your hands immediately wrap around my bruised throat and you lift high off the ground.

You're yelling, but I can't hear you.

Tell me why?!

If there's such an agonized look in your eyes then why can't you stop and let me go?!

You can stop!

You did it before!

You did it by yourself just as you did all this to yourself.

Why should I help you?!

I tried to help you despite my own shattering soul!

You're unappreciative and ungrateful!!

* * *

Your grip is growing tighter.

I can't breathe.

My mind and thoughts are messed up.

It's as if my brain has been liquefied.

The hurt I've held back for so long has intensified and it's burning me.

You're still shouting and it isn't until now that I realize, I'm glaring at you.

* * *

My hands reach up towards yours and begin scratching at them, leaving red cuts.

My sudden resistance angers you beyond comprehension and pushes you over the edge.

* * *

A sickening crunch fills the room and within seconds I'm back on the floor, unable to move a muscle as something warm runs down my body.

My vision becomes distorted.

There's an unbearable pain in the back of my head.

My mind is beginning to clear as doubts flow away like the blood that pours from the left side of my head.

You kneel down beside me ready to wrap your hands around me again as I part my lips and use the remainder of my strength to speak.

* * *

"Grimmjow…" as I whisper, my words sound small and choked.

My harbored resentment and scorn resurfaces before I have the chance to stop myself.

* * *

"How can you do this to me?"

* * *

Your eyes widen as the sight of blood draws you out of your fabricated euphoria.

I watch through fading eyes as the last bit of your very essence crumbles away.

Your sanity, lost forever as tears coat your paling cheeks.

At that point, I realize what those simple, final words did to you.

* * *

I broke you.

I ended you.

I practically murdered you.

* * *

I watched you stare with horror stricken, heartbroken eyes.

As my life begins slipping away, crimson blood staining the white tiled floor, I reach up my hand in a final attempt to wipe away the tears you have shed.

* * *

Failure.

* * *

Your trembling hand catches nine and holds it tightly.

* * *

Perhaps, this time, it was best if I had said nothing at all.

* * *

After working so hard to mend your shattered soul, it was I who threw all the broken pieces in the ocean, never to be found and put together again.

I made a huge mistake in my decision making these past few weeks and now we're seeing one of the awful effects of poor choices.

Though I'm not the only one who's made a bad decision, if anything, you're the one who cast the die.

* * *

But nonetheless, I will fix that which I've so thoroughly **broken** and make sure that this never happens again.

There will not be another **repeat**, not if I have something to say about it.

I may remain forever silenced, **mute**, and you will more than likely never hear me,

but remember that this isn't **the beginning of the end**.

It's the end towards a new beginning, a new chapter to our lives.

It's not over yet.

I'm not leaving you in this **lonesome abyss**.

I will not stand and watch **fury** consume you ever again.

My silent words will remain **silent words and vanishing smiles** may never be recovered,

but I will always be your **scapegoat** whether it is in one way or another.

* * *

My vision keeps fading.

Pink tears tinged with blood runs down my cheeks as your grip on my hand tightens.

I wish I could tell you that I didn't mean what I had said.

I wish those hadn't been my last words to you.

My mind has finally cleared and all my original intentions and purposes have been revealed to me through a sudden realization.

I became your distraction from your terrible life for a simple reason.

My devotion to you is so much more than that of a friend.

My scorn and hurt feelings stemmed from a much deeper meaning.

* * *

This isn't the end, not even as my hand is falling limp in yours no matter how hard I try to hold on.

My breathing slows as my eyelids become heavier.

This isn't right.

You and I both know it.

I don't care if there is an afterlife or not.

I will continue to watch over you.

* * *

**_"ULQUIORRA!!"_**

* * *

My affection runs so much farther than just skin deep.

* * *

**A/N: To all my readers, i'm sorry.. this is the final chapter.. something happened and the original final chapter of this fic was replaced with one of my first oneshots titled "COLD".. i hadn't noticed until now and i'm highly dissapointed in myself, perhaps that's why i recieved very little reviews on the last chapter.. i'm sorry..**

**well... i hoped you enjoyed the real ending..**

**Xpretty dollyX**


End file.
